Hurts To End
by Whatever You Call Me
Summary: Returning tomorrow! When something almost goes wrong, it's better to tell it than to hide it. Hikaru doesn't know why Haruhi wants to talk to her Chapter 2 But when he tries to go to her house, he hears what she has been hiding from him.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"How can I be so thoughtless? I never thought of how Haruhi is going to react!" Hikaru thought, looking at Haruhi.

"Hey Hikaru, you've been staring at that wall next to Haruhi for the past 50 minutes" Kaoru said, counting the time

"Kaoru! I need you're help on something. Come over here." Hikaru whispered

"In case you both know, I see some individual profits by you're actions. I supposed it's the new settings for the club, right?" Kyouya said.

"Yeah, might have needed a few stretches to change our types."

"Amazing! Bravo, twins!" Tamaki yelled

"Now we could make lots of regular cosplay almost everyday. Tamaki, you're lower than the twins. Please be more patient on each costumer, or you'll be ranked under Haruhi, which I don't even know if she does any hosting." Kyouya said.

"What?! I can never be lower than these shady twins! But I would be honored to protect Haruhi's rank!"

"She is the 7th, Tono. We're the 91% requested! You never know when you need brotherly twins, instead of a lonely child!" The twins laughed

"You guys should be proud you're voted 1st!" Tamaki said

"This is a boring Chapter 1. All we did is talk about voting. Chapter 2 is what I and Kaoru are waiting for."

_Blah blah blah. Kyouya is talking about how much money they earn, and Haruhi has been just calmly playing with a ball which is so cute X3_

"Haruhi, have you been bored lately?" Hikaru asked

"Well, if you increase the reason TO be bored, I would be more entertained with a BALL than with you guys." Haruhi answered

"We've been outmatched with a ball! THAT'S WORST THAN THE TWINS!" Tamaki said

"Tono, you need to learn that these words are just a comment about what we are to her and what that BALL is to her. She definitely doesn't understand the IMPORTANCE of being a host. She also doesn't feel our _warm hearts_ trying to fit into her _cold heart_." Hikaru said, obviously trying to flirt with Haruhi.

Suddenly Kaoru gets a call from the health center.

"Well, I have a call with someone I waited to call. Hikaru, if you would mind?" Kaoru said.

"It must be our check up last week. I'd rather let Kaoru hear it. The doctor only sings about good things. If it's bad, he'll be crying while saying it." Hikaru said.

"What kind of check-up?"

"Uh, Haruhi. It's kind of private..." He answered

"Oh" The others said.

Kaoru's eyes widened while Hikaru was talking about it.

"Hikaru, we better go home early…"

"Why, Kaoru? It's not like you're tired, are you?"

"Fine. I'll announce it to you and ask you if it's fine to say it out loud." Kaoru said

Whispers have been heard from the Hitachiin Twins.

"What?!" Hikaru said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_Last time on Hurts To End…_

"What?!" Hikaru said.

_Back to distance…_

"Yes. We have to go to the health center to confirm if it's real." Kaoru said.

"What is wrong?" Tamaki asked

"Nothing! Nothing's wrong, Tono. We just need to see if they have the report right." Hikaru said.

_Let us visit their location._

"Hikaru can never have testicular cancer, Doctor Hitachi!" Kaoru yelled.

"I'm awfully lying. The ID is Hikaru's. I double-checked it to make sure it was not his, but I sadly knew it WAS his. I'm sadly sorry." Hitachi said.

"It is possible for me to die so easily?"

"You could spread you're disease by sneezing at a person and they breathe it."

"Then all of us except for Haruhi will die!" Kaoru said

"No. I will not harm any of you, Kaoru. I want you to spread the Hitachiin name if I die!" Hikaru said to Kaoru.

Kaoru begins to have small tears.

"No, Hikaru. If we die, we die together. If we live, we live together. We'd always be together!" Kaoru said.

"I need to see everyone before I die. And if you want to go with me, I cannot stop you from that." Hikaru said "And I want you to go to school and say my condition. I won't be attending the school where I met my love." Hikaru said.

"But! There is a treatment for this." Hitachi said nervously.

"What is it?" The twins said

"You'll need surgery to remove the cancer. It obviously won't grow any inch back."

_It was that day. 6:00 am and the members knew what it was and visited Hikaru (Who by the way, had surgery)._

Hikaru snored and toss and turned at his safety bed, which prevented him to move easily

"Ouch!" Hikaru muttered

"Hikaru, don't move too much. The Doctor said you'll be fine in a day." Kaoru said.

"I'm not tired anymore. But can I move instead?"

"No. You can't even stretch. You're… thing needs to connect with you're man cells, if you know what I mean. Wow you can't talk of disgusting things in a hospital!" Kaoru answered.

"Hikaru" Everyone said, hoping that he is okay

"Hello everyone. And hello there, Haruhi" Hikaru smiles.

"You got all of us worried there!" Tamaki said, laughing nervously.

"Yeah! Me and Takashi bought cake for you, Hika-chan!" Honey said.

"You guys are making him jealous! He wants to move so badly. But the doctor said because his… well I can't say on this hospital… is still healing; he has to stay still until it is perfectly healed. Although it would be hard to pee for him." Kaoru laughed.

Hikaru blushed in embarrassment.

"You have emotions now! You woke a few hours ago emotionless. Scared the crap out of me." Kaoru said

"I was? I don't even remember anything about it!" Hikaru said.

Haruhi wasn't talking suspiciously and Mori was sitting on a white sofa, which is a chair to Mori.

Hikaru notices Haruhi just standing in there doing nothing. He thought was she paused or was she up to something. It was 12:00 PM. Everyone was about to leave.

"Haruhi, would you mind talking with me for a sec?" Hikaru asked

"I wish I could, but my dad needs to eat before going to work. I'll chat with you sometime, okay?" Haruhi choked out.

"Hey, Kaoru. Haruhi is acting weird. Mind if you ask for me?" Hikaru asked

"It depends on WHAT you would want ME to do. I don't take dates as one of them." Kaoru protested.

"Come on! Please, Kaoru?" Hikaru said, adding his puppy eyes _which he copied from Tamaki._

"Fine. There are rules, though."

_Again, blah blah blah. He knows rules are the ones that withdraw the game Hikaru plays._

"Agreed! But make sure you ask what she has been doing."

"And by the way, this Chapter 2 is not excusing any problems with cancer or whatever you are thinking." They both said.

"Also, the chapter 2 is just going to skip the date."

_After that date_

"So… Hikaru just forced you like that?" Haruhi said.

"Yeah. It's kind of weird." Kaoru said.

"Well, how about you tell him to figure out for himself?"

"I also want him to figure out by himself, but he's DESPERATE."

"Kindly, he'll find out about it sooner or later" Haruhi laughs.

"Well, here we are, at you're home! Better see if Hikaru is alright" Kaoru said "Bye Haruhi!"


	3. Chapter 3: Part 1

**Chapter 3**

"How was the date? Did she tell why she isn't talking" Hikaru asked.

"She said for me to let you figure it out on your own. Sorry, Hikaru."

"_He's up to something" _Kaoru thought.

'Well then, I don't see you often lying like this. You know it!" Hikaru yelled.

"Yes. But you should figure it out for yourself. Also, you can't move yet."

"I want to move around… I want to see Haruhi!" Hikaru said.

"Sorry, Hikaru, but you can't move." Kaoru said.

"I want to see Haruhi... can't I?" Hikaru asked.

"With that condition, no way!" Kaoru said.

_Hikaru sleeps and wakes up 4:00 am in Saturday._

"I could leave… without waking up Kaoru" Hikaru thought. He signed out of the hospital. The nurses actually were the ones who woke up Kaoru to announce his sign out.

"Do you know where he went?" Kaoru asked.

"I think he said he went to someone's house"

"I could let him go for an hour. But I think that person is still asleep"

_And Hikaru went to the streets where Haruhi's house is near._

"Haruhi is near this block. I wonder if she is any how awake." Hikaru said.

He gently knocked the door in Haruhi's home.

He heard mumbling in a bathroom, he immediately checked and saw Haruhi taking a bubble bath. He blushed.

"I can't even bother to think of Hikaru. I was worried, yes. When I wanted to talk to him, but I was about to cry for some reason. I have to solve this reason. I can't keep crying for any reason." Haruhi said, wiping her tears off.

"_Haruhi is worried about me. But she would often tell me that she got worried. This, what I am seeing right now, is not Haruhi. This is a totally emotional unknown person Haruhi is trying to get out of." _Hikaru thought.

"I'll just try to keep my confidence later on. This bath could let me sleep." She yawned. The next minute later, she was going to get out of the tub. Hikaru was trying to cover his mouth from screaming. Haruhi's ivory skin was so beautiful Hikaru's eye was filled with tears from the beauty-ness. He blushed as if he was choking and also coughed.

Haruhi heard a sound and looked behind her "Must've been the windows." She said, with tears again "Why do I keep crying? I don't even feel like crying, too tired…" She yawns again and goes to sleep.

"_Haruhi is crying 24/7?" _Hikaru thought.

_It became 6:00 am and Hikaru was sleeping in the spot where he saw Haruhi._

"Oh! Aren't you one of the Hitachiin Twins? Why are you out here?" Ryoji asked

"I'm here to see Haruhi." Hikaru said, half asleep.

"She's sleeping. Why don't I let you sleep on the—"

Hikaru collapses. Ryoji couldn't fit him to the couch.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Haruhi said, waking up from her deep sleep.

"One of you're friends are here and collapsed."

"Who, actually?" Haruhi came to take a look, and saw Hikaru sleeping deeply.

"How about you let him rest in my bed and I make breakfast?"

"Be sure to give him coffee as well"

"I'll take him to my bed." Haruhi said.

"I'll help you."

_Hikaru was deeply asleep. He was tired from everything._

It was 8:00 am. Hikaru went immediately to the door

"Wait. You have coffee here." Haruhi said.

"_Luckily, she keeps her tears inside when her dad is there"_

Hikaru drinks the coffee "Kaoru doesn't know where I am right now, but I gave him a hint." Hikaru laughed tiredly.

"Shouldn't you still be in the hospital?"

"Not really. I love it being able to stretch!" Hikaru stretched as if he went to 5 marathons and didn't move a muscle. "I didn't even need any equipment while I was there."

Hikaru's phone rings.

Hikaru answers it "Hey Kaoru."

"Have you been to Haruhi's house and stayed there?" Kaoru laughed. "I announced the host club that you are at Haruhi's house."

"If I— don't worry, I'll be home." Hikaru said then hanged up.

Hikaru sighed and drank more coffee.

"I didn't know how much space you guys have!" Hikaru said, amazed.

"Why… We have enough space for 10 people!" Ryoji said

"And look at the time! I surely would want to spend more time here, but Kaoru is waiting for me" Hikaru opens the door and runs dizzily. He then sits near a fence

"_The way I won't make Haruhi cry is to leave her alone and let her be."_ Hikaru thought. "Oh man, how dizzy can I be?" Hikaru muttered.

"You're still in need of sleep." Haruhi said from behind. Hikaru looks behind but no one is there.

"Me and my imaginations" He slowly walks away.

He reaches his home so dizzy that he would be relieved if Haruhi was there helping him walk.

"Hikaru, you're home. I waited for you here while you're eavesdropping on Haruhi's house secretly."

"No I did not" Hikaru said. "Well, alright. Haruhi's been crying for some reason. And I feel it's because of me. I think I'm hurting her in some way."

"_She has been worried about him that's for sure. But can she be in love with him?"_

"I think you are not hurting her, but making her feel worried. Even she doesn't know anything about the cries." Kaoru explained.

"I don't want her to cry. I won't be going to school until she's cheered up." Hikaru said then he went to bed.

"_Hikaru doesn't notice why Haruhi is crying, does he?" _Kaoru thought.

The doorbell rang.

"Hey, Haruhi."

"Hey, Kaoru. Is Hikaru here?" Haruhi asked

"Yep. And I was thinking, can you date Hikaru for me? I have to announce that he is home." Kaoru said.

"Not a good idea" Haruhi said.

"A friend date. Please, Haruhi?" Kaoru asked

"Fine. But what excuse will you use?" Haruhi said.

"I don't know. Also, I have to tell you this, Hikaru was spying on you at I think when he woke up" Kaoru said.

"When did he wake up?" Haruhi asked, suspicious

"Last time I checked the sign out board it was at 4:05 am"

"_I was taking a bath at that time…" _Haruhi thought "Can I see where Hikaru is at?"

_Kaoru shows her to his room. He is dizzy but not asleep. He heard their chatter and pretended to sleep._

"He is deeply asleep, I guess." Haruhi said.

"He is really dizzy. I better give him the medication Doctor Hitachi gave me." Kaoru said. He woke Hikaru up.

"What? I'm dizzy, so I see two Kaoru's." Hikaru said, and then lies down.

"Drink this. It's to take off headaches." Kaoru said

Hikaru takes it and drinks it with water. He loses his dizziness two minutes later.

"What do you need, Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, looking at Kaoru.

"Just you're medications" Kaoru immediately closes the door, locking Haruhi and Hikaru.

"He locked us in" Haruhi said.

"Sure, he did. I wonder what plot he has in his blocked thoughts. No one is sure what he thinks by adding different emotions." Hikaru said, opening a drawer.

"What's in there?" Haruhi asked.

"Items me and Kaoru never use"

Hikaru then takes the screw driver.

"If we jump, we won't be able to walk. If we use that vent, one of us would not fit in" Hikaru examined "And if we unscrew those screws over there, we'll open the doors as if we are trespassing." Hikaru said, focusing. "You could choose the vent."


	4. Chapter 3: Part 2

**Chapter 3 Part 2: Haruhi's Demon Tantrum **

"I hope you won't get STUCK in there because you can't turn back. This is why we close the vents" Hikaru roared a silent laughter while opening the door.

"I won't take the vent, thanks for warning." Haruhi said.

Hikaru silently opens the door and Kaoru was there, smiling at him.

"You guys are no fun at all. I thought you'd wait for me to open the door. Impatient fool." Kaoru laughed

"Well, locking us in a shut room isn't a good idea either." Hikaru stared at Kaoru.

"You're full of oxygen here."

"Oh well, you're right." Hikaru said.

"Kaoru, come here" Haruhi said.

Kaoru was walking slowly, scared of what Haruhi will do of him.

"Why did you lock me and Hikaru ALONE in that room?" Haruhi asked

"I think you and Hikaru should get closer and closer together. Love could also be blooming in such an awful day. Whatever the day is, love tops it. I have read books of love, and none of them has said that love would never work in dreams. If you dream that you and Hikaru are in love, maybe it's either you or Hikaru that was in love." Kaoru said, almost pointing out that she can't love a person who isn't in love.

"But it also said that love is depended on the person and their status with each other. Which means you guys could fall in love and you or he wouldn't even know it!"

"I'm not even going to ask how you got that explaining from." Haruhi sighed

"No need for investigation, Haruhi. I KNOW and I WILL get a way to make you two together." He said, walking away.

"So, what has been the talking of the commoner who is glad to get out?" Hikaru said.

"What?!" Haruhi almost yelled.

Kaoru went back. "We've been planning on getting you trapped to SEE how you would react on the consequences." They both said, laughing.

"We actually also faked the sickness thing. We looked into the records and saw it was another Hitachiin but from a very poor family..." Hikaru said

"But we couldn't let those records be just an un-used plan. We immediately got some ideas! Even the readers are victimized for that total thing! No surgery was done at all"

"We are terribly sorry for the jokes, Readers! And this part 2 is short, we lied again! Haruhi doesn't get a demon—"

"I hate you guys" Haruhi said, looking at them both with such scary eyes.

"Never mind! We're going to run! See you in chapter 4!"


End file.
